game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodbrothers/Petals of a Black Rose Trailer
This is the transcript for the Petals of a Black Rose trailer for Bloodbrothers. Transcript (At 0:00, the logo for Elegant Attack fades onto the screen. At 0:04, the logo for Fireteam fades onto the screen. At 0:05, a man's feet are shown running through a puddle, splashing it, with a woman's foot doing the same shortly after. At 0:11, the man hops a fence into an alleyway, with the woman following.) Woman: Target's in an alley. I'm moving him to a dead end. (At 0:22, the man reaches a dead end and the woman moves into frame pointing a pistol at the man.) Woman: Turn around with your hand in the air. (At 0:28, the camera pans to show one side of the man's face with the woman in view behind him. After a second, he feigns raising his hands but quickly turns and shoots. At 0:33, the bullet hits the woman in her right arm, although she doesn't flinch in pain and covers the wound with her left hand. At 0:36, the woman removes her hand, which is covered in black blood, and her right arm starts mutating into a grey and yellow mass. At 0:42, the mass takes a more hand-like shape, and claws sprout as fingers. At 0:48, the woman's face is shown, with scar-like lines appearing on it, and her eyes start pulsating red. At 0:53, the camera switches to the man, who is in shock, as he grabbed off screen by the woman's mutated arm, which stretches to reach him. At 0:59, blood is shown splattering across the alley, although the source is off-screen. At 1:05, Joel Rogers and two other officers come into the alley and see the woman sitting down next to the man's mutilated corpse. At 1:10, the camera changes to show the woman's face, with her eyes normal again, looking horrified, whilst Joel approaches from behind with a pistol raised.) Joel Rogers: ...Mia? Amelia Rose: I'm one of them, Joel. I'm one of them. (During the above conversation, the camera fades to black. At 1:15, the screen fades back in to show Amelia anaesthetised in an NYATF medical bay whilst Joanna Maxwell is examining her arm. At 1:21, the camera pans to show Joel sat waiting outside. At 1:24, Aisling O'Shea joins him.) Aisling: Captain's going apeshit. He wants Mia killed before she even wakes up. Joel: Are you gonna let him? Aisling: Not a chance. (At 1:38, a group of officers accompany Joel and Aisling, guarding Amelia. During this, the environment around them distorts into an urban battlefield. At 1:48, the guards raise their weapons and spread out, showing Amelia looking at her mutated hand and having it under control. At 1:53, she stretches it out and grapples up a building with immediate ease. At 1:58, she starts running across the rooftop, surveying the battlefield below her. At 2:04, she leaps off the building and stretches out her mutated arm and pulls in a heavy DA android. At 2:10, the scene starts moving in slow-motion, showing Amelia and the android falling to the ground in mid-air.) Amelia: I'm not a monster. I'm not a human. (At 2:15, the scene speeds up again and Amelia and the android land on the ground, Amelia crushing it's head against the ground. At 2:20, Amelia looks towards the camera.) Amelia: I'm both. (At 2:24, the scene fades to black and text reading Black Rose fades in.) (At 2:29, Black Rose fades out and the logo for Bloodbrothers fades in.) Category:900bv Category:Bloodbrothers Category:Trailers